


Naruto and Sasuke

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Not entirely completed but nothing that leaves you hanging, first person POV, leans towards sasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somehow, our names seem to always be associated with each other..." Naruto is trying to deny his feelings, but summer break and an overheard conversation makes it difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm moving this over from ff.net with an added, entirely new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I know it's not exactly complete but there's no real plot apart from in chapter one, which was supposed to be a oneshot. The rest is just added smut, pretty much.

_Naruto and Sasuke_

 

Somehow, our names always seem to be associated with each other. But I guess it can’t be helped, living in a small town like this. There are only so many people you can be friends with, and only so many you can dislike without becoming lonely. That’s why I’ve spent my life trying to become friends with everyone I can, and I have to say I’ve succeeded pretty damn well besides that one exception.

Uchiha Sasuke.

If I were to describe him, I’d say he’s a jerk who seems to enjoy making my life miserable, and wherever I go he always shows up.

If I were to try and describe our relationship though…

We’re not exactly enemies, because we don’t hurt each other seriously. But we’re definitely not friends, that’s as unthinkable as the sun revolving around the Earth. ‘Rivals’ is a fairly good word I suppose, but it’s still different from other people’s kind of rivalry. Had we made some sort of official status on Facebook it would definitely be ‘It’s complicated’.

And complicated is exactly how I feel, sitting here on the sunny beach watching him. No, that’s not right; it makes me sound like a stalker or something. I’m enjoying the beginning of summer break at the beach with my friends, and he happens to be here too but a ways off, with his own little group of friends. And I’m only watching him because he’s playing beach volleyball with some additional random people, and I have to evaluate his progress since I haven’t seen him since last fall when he moved to start University in The Big City.

Something I’ll definitely do too once I’ve saved up some more money and figured out what to study.

Sasuke is smooth as always, wearing a light red t-shirt compared to me and most other guys going bare-chested in the heat, running back and forth on the sand like it’s nothing. Damn that guy for being so athletic. We’ve always fought the most when it comes to sports. Somehow, playing basketball –or anything else for that matter – is not as intense without him. We’d always challenge each other, pressure the other to get better, to respond, taking out all our frustrations on the court.

Ugh. I twitch. That bastard just sent me a look, smirking at me, definitely thinking something like ‘What, too scared to join?’ As if I’d let him win. Ignoring my friends’ objections I get up and go over to the players, joining the opposite team of course. Answering his second smirk with a confident grin we start playing.

Oh how I’ve missed this! Not the bastard, I’ll never admit to missing him. That’s ridiculous. But this, this exhilarating feeling, every point a bloody battle between just him and me, the others becoming a blurry grey mass of people.

Those dark eyes latching onto mine, the satisfaction rushing through my body every time he frowns and glares at me for scoring a point, the thirst for revenge consuming me when the corners of his lips turn upwards just a little, mocking me for my losses.

Yes, I missed this badly.

Life without Sasuke is dull.

It turns into a singles match between him and me, no one else being able to keep up to our high tempo. Saying that I forget about time completely is embarrassing but true. I barely acknowledge my friends leaving, too focused on Sasuke. I can never get enough of watching his face as we compete. There’s something about the way that usually so stoic face cracks up that fascinates me, and I always try to rile him up as much as I can.

More often than not I succeed, and today we end up yelling right in each other’s faces, standing so close that his breath fans my mouth with every shouted insult, my body heat seeping into his. Call me crazy but this might be the only thing I like about Sasuke. The way I can grip his shirt in my hands and pull him close, feeling smug that he can’t return the favor without touching skin or, god forbid, swim trunks. The way I can vent on him, knowing that no matter what I say we’ll go back to the same as usual tomorrow, avoiding each other but ending up together no matter what.

By the time we’re done my blood is rushing through my veins, my hands are trembling for some unknown reason, my breathing is ragged and my voice hoarse. I’m already sweating from the exercise but now I feel as if I’m in a sauna turned up to max.

It’s like having an orgasm except without the messy parts. I wouldn’t expect anyone to understand though. I tried explaining my interaction with Sasuke to Kiba once when he accused me of having a crush on him, and I ended up going into some sort of very embarrassing complicated explanation before he laughed and admitted his joke.

I still can’t believe I fell for that.

After that I avoided Sasuke for real during maybe two weeks, and in the end we had a fight about it. It’s not something I’m proud of, and it certainly didn’t help my case trying to convince everyone that Sasuke and I really are just rivals.

Chouji called us best frenemies. I guess it’s not that far off.

The time it took my body to return to a normal state is about the same it took for the bastard to go buy us drinks from the vending machine, and I admit I even thank him when he stretches my coke out for me to take.

If he’s giving me a weird look I’m ignoring it.

“So how’s life in ‘The Big City’?” I ask him, making citation marks and a mocking face.

“Hn. I wouldn’t expect a moron like you to understand.”

“Ass.”

Despite the yelling we just did our conversation is light, comfortable even. I take a few much needed chugs of my drink and then look around, wondering where all my stuff went after my friends ditched me.

“Over there,” Sasuke says in his usual emotionless voice, pointing at a spot nearby.

“I’m not blind,” I tell him, sticking my tongue out when he rolls his eyes.

“Might as well be,” Sasuke mutters and sips on his own drink.

We spend some time in silence, watching the sky and the glittering water as the sun starts to set, a chill invading my body in the wind that’s picking up. I send my pile of stuff and especially my bright orange t-shirt a longing look, wishing I could reach it without having to get up. I’m too comfortable sitting here next to Sasuke though.

“Dumbass, go get it if you’re cold.”

“Who says I’m cold?” I snap back, not bothering to turn my head and instead sending a glare towards the reddish sun.

“Goosebumps say you are,” Sasuke insists, brushing his finger along my arm.

I jerk back, covering the place Sasuke touched with a hand and trying to contain the shiver threatening me, telling myself I’m just ticklish.

“Shut up,” I say with another glare, standing up and walking the twenty meters or so to get my shirt anyway.

Suddenly I don’t feel so cold anymore. Wearing the shirt is probably safer though, or Sasuke might touch me more.

I bite the inside of my cheek, pressing the thought back into the dark confines of my mind. _There’s nothing good about being touched_ I repeat to myself angrily as I reluctantly pull the shirt over my head. I can feel his eyes on me, but I ignore it just like I ignore the increased pain in my cheek.

“I’m gonna head home!” I shout as I turn to face him, and he’s shading his eyes to see me clearly since the sun is right behind me.

Instead of leaving, like I should, I wait for him as he picks up his shoes and comes over to join me, walking with me by the water, waves occasionally washing over our feet. It’s a ritual we started way back, and it’s as natural to me as it is to him. Whenever we’re left behind by our friends -which happen more often than I’d like to admit- we walk home together in an unvoiced agreement of peace. I can’t help but think it’s a great way to end a summer day.

xxx

We spend most of the summer together, but not _together_. I happen to be there, and he happens to be there, and so are most of our friends on most days. Only when we are alone can we be said to be _together._ I acknowledge his presence, he acknowledges mine, we fight and have swim competitions and maybe even talk, but we don’t spend time _together_.

He has his small army of fangirls, and I’d rather drown than hang around him when they’re bothering him. Seeing as he hasn’t been home for too long they’re clingy, and more often than not won’t accept him not bringing any of them home with him until he dumps them right outside his house. I’m not sure why, but their disgruntled expressions always put me in a better mood. I’m the only one Sasuke walks home with alone.

It’s not until Kiba points it out that I realize that maybe, just maybe, I am feeling a tad bit possessive over my rival.

“Dude, you’re watching him more often than Ino looks herself in the mirror,” he complains, when I’m once again trailing off mid-sentence to observe as the just mentioned blonde latches onto Sasuke’s arm the moment he gets up to go somewhere.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I contradict him, but even I have to admit it’s a weak comeback, seeing as my eyes are still trained on the dark spikes of hair now leaving in the direction of the small beach café, the wrong shade of blonde accompanying him.

“Why are you bringing this up again, Kiba?” Shikamaru drawls sleepily from his outstretched position on his towel. “We both know it’s too late to cure him from the gay.”

I can sense them staring at me, and I shake out of my drifting thoughts to look at them questioningly, narrowing my eyes at the disbelief written over Kiba’s face.

“What?”

Kiba shakes his head, that look still in place.

“Just go bang him, man. I doubt he’d have anything against it.”

And just like that my face explodes in a blush I can’t control, and as a last resort to retain my dignity I throw a handful of sand at him so he can’t see. Shikamaru I don’t bother with, you can’t hide anything from that guy.

“Shut your fucking mouth you asshole!” I yell at him, standing up and stalking off furiously.

Kiba has no idea what he’s talking about. Me and Sasuke? That’s ridiculous for so many reasons I won’t bother to count them. I’m only watching Sasuke because he’s my rival, and I need to make sure he doesn’t do anything shitty or challenge me somehow. I’d never lose to that bastard! If Sasuke scored five goals, I’d score ten! If Sasuke got the highest grade, I’d study like hell and get the same! If Sasuke fucked ten girls, I’d-

I falter. If Sasuke fucked ten girls, what would I do?

 _Break down and cry_ a small voice whispers in my head. I scoff and kick angrily at the ground, doubling my speed. Ha! As if anyone would do something like that for a bastard like him. If Sasuke did ten girls I’d do twenty!

I’ve reached the small building containing changing rooms, and I stop once I’ve gone past it to lean against a side wall, out of sight from my friends. What do they know anyway? Their lives are easy. They don’t feel a weird squeezing in their chests every time Sasuke talks to them, or looks at them, or break out in shivers if he touches them…

I close my eyes, leaning my head back against the rough painted wood. No one gets me riled up the way Sasuke does. I guess that’s why I hate him.

Not that I really hate him. When it comes down to it, I guess it’s more along the lines of-

“Ino, what are we doing here?” I hear Sasuke sigh, and I almost let out a shriek.

A manly shriek of course.

I stand frozen, back pressed into the wall, listening to what must be Sasuke and Ino inside one of the rooms in the building behind me.

“Oh Sasuke, I think you know,” Ino giggles. “Come on, I’ve been trying to get you alone for _weeks_ , no one’s gonna come in here since it’s closed for renovations.”

“In that case we probably shouldn’t be here either.”

I nod with enthusiasm, agreeing with Sasuke’s annoyance. They shouldn’t be there, and definitely not alone. I know very well what guys and girls use that room for – and I’m sure Sasuke knows too. So why the hell did he follow her?

“Aww but now we’re already here, so we might as well use it to our advantage!”

“For what, exactly?”

Sasuke’s voice is dripping with sarcasm, and I hold my breath. I mean, I can’t be sure if he’s sarcastic because he thinks she’s stupid to think he’d ever do that kind of thing with her, or if it’s because she’s having trouble getting to the point and it annoys him.

There are a few seconds of silence, and then I hear Sasuke snort.

“You must be kidding,” he scoffs, and Ino lets out a sound of indignation.

“What’s wrong with you, Sasuke?! Any guy would jump at the chance to be with me!”

She sounds upset, and I scowl at nothing in particular. Ha! Any guy but Sasuke! He’s way too good for her anyway. You’d think his non-existent interest the past weeks would be a hint.

“Yeah, well, I’m not any guy. If I wanted to do you don’t you think I’d have done it already?”

I wince at the harsh tone, thinking he didn’t have to be so mean even though she’s been a bit of a bother. It’s not like he really tried to shake her off before. Then I remember just how much she’s annoyed me always hanging off his arm and wish for something even harsher.

I hear the telltale sound of a hand making contact with a cheek and I wince again, Ino’s footsteps fading as she leaves without a word. I let out a quiet sigh of relief; this kind of thing isn’t good for my heart.

“God, girls are so annoying,” Sasuke suddenly mutters to himself, and I feel more than hear how he leans onto the wall too close to me, only thin planks separating us.

Just as I’m gathering my resolve to leave before anyone sees me and calls my name or even worse, Sasuke mutters another sentence that sends my heart skyrocketing.

“I like my blonds tan and toned thank you very much.”

I’m not sure how long I stand there in a trance, brain almost hurting from trying to decide just what Sasuke meant by that statement, but when I come to it’s because of my phone buzzing in my pocket. I hiss out a curse, frantically trying to get it out, calming down when I realize Sasuke has left and can’t catch me. The caller is Kiba, but instead of answering I decide to just go back and let him know I’m still alive and not pissed at him.

Well, maybe if I hadn’t overheard that conversation I would still be pissed, but I’m too occupied by trying to think of what other blond Sasuke could possibly have meant that fit the tan and toned category.

I couldn’t think of any.

The words play on repeat in my mind for the next few days, makes me distracted at work and skittish in the evenings when hanging with my friends. The more I think about it the less convinced I am that it wasn’t all a dream, just something I conjured up because I wanted it to be true. It’s a slow process, but it finally dawns on me that my obsession with Sasuke has left the boundaries of a simple friendship a long time ago.

Not that we’ve ever been friends, but it sure as hell is easier to think of it like that than the other option.

And now that I can no longer deny that other option it’s staring me right in the face, laughing at my earlier naivety, or perhaps blind stubbornness in refusing to see it.

I wanted Sasuke _that_ way.

 I was out of denial but instead threw myself wholeheartedly into self-pity, cursing my luck and avoiding the object of my, ugh, _affection_ like the plague. At night I’d have trouble sleeping, tossing and turning and fighting a losing battle against the treacherous thoughts that had tried to gain my attention during the past years.

Thoughts of Sasuke _touching_ me, and more often thoughts of _me_ touching _Sasuke_.

It scares me. Suddenly, I feel vulnerable, as if Sasuke has the power to break me. If he looked at me like he must have looked at Ino, telling me I was disgusting with that condescending kind of voice he was so good at…

Yet, there was that small voice in my head reminding me of all those nights we’d walked home together, all those times Sasuke had already touched me whether it was willingly or by chance, those words Sasuke had muttered only to himself, all those _almosts_ we’d shared that I’d never let my thoughts linger on before.

Simply thinking about Sasuke brought out a heat inside me, spreading through my body if I didn’t stop it in time, sending tingles up my spine and goose bumps down my arms, affecting a certain part of my body I was sure shouldn’t be affected by someone like _him_.

Fighting it was useless. Avoiding him was, too. I’d gotten used to seeing him every day, after not seeing him for so long, and I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to see him despite almost shaking with worry that I wouldn’t be able to control myself, to act normally, not now that I knew.

And to think Kiba had guessed it ages ago, it made me feel stupid. Not that me being occasionally stupid was anything new.

I sweep my eyes around the campfire crackling in the small clearing behind Sakura’s house, almost everyone in our age group is there for the night. I unclench my fingers when I can’t see Sasuke, both happy he isn’t here and disappointed that he didn’t come.

“Looking for someone?” that smooth deep voice suddenly sounds right behind me, and sadly I jump and turn around quickly, eyes wide and heart pounding.

Fuck. I haven’t seen him this close since I realized my feelings, and it was as if he’d gone out of his way to look good tonight, making my life hell as always.

“No,” I answer, and I bite my tongue at the break in routine. Usually I’d say something like ‘someone not a bastard’ or ‘yeah but I guess I won’t find them now that your ugly face blinded me’. “I’m just gonna go dump these marshmallows or Sakura will kill me for being late,” I continue nervously, hoping he won’t think anything of my slip-up.

“Good point,” he agrees, continuing my break of protocol as he holds up a pack of beers to show he’s got stuff to hand over as well.

The mood between us is strange as we walk over to the fire, putting our stuff down next to it and greeting Sakura. Maybe it’s just me being paranoid, but Sasuke seems to watch me more intensely than usual. He sticks around as I get into a forced conversation with Sai, sitting down on one of the logs and poking at the fire with a stick.

A few minutes later Sakura calls for everyone’s attention and we all sit down, and somehow I end up squeezed between Sasuke and Sai. I get a few poisonous looks from the girls, but I’d gladly switch with them. I’ve always found Sai a little creepy, and I’m torn between edging away from him and keeping as much distance to Sasuke as possible.

 When Shikamaru finally shows up and lazily demands a spot on the same log as me in order to sit next to Temari I’m forcefully pressed up against Sasuke, wondering how the hell this happened and more importantly, how I was supposed to not get a boner from this. I sit stiffly, and of course Sasuke notices because this is my lucky day, and I fight desperately against the prickling on my skin as he leans close to me and whisper in my ear.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, Naruto?”

It should be illegal how sexy he sounds when saying my name.

“Of what?” I grit out between clenched teeth, turning my head away from him, forcing my breathing to stay steady.

I try to ignore my body wanting to lean into the sound of his voice, the warmth of his breath on my neck, not to mention that seeping from his side into my arm.

“You tell me, you’re the scared one,” he mumbles teasingly, and when I turn to glare at him he snatches my stick from me and eats my marshmallow right off it.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” I squawk, giving him a hurt look, momentarily forgetting about my distress. “That was mine!”

I’d just been cooling it down too, to make it the perfect temperature for eating.

“I’m out of marshmallows,” he shrugs, acting indifferently but I easily catch the smirk behind his words.

“Why you little-!” I growl and push him, so that he lands on his back behind the log.

I grin at him in satisfaction for about two seconds before his hands grab me and pull me down with him, and then we’re rolling around on the dirty ground trying to get in a good hit. Some of the others shout at us to lay it off, and some of the guys cheer us on, but that only lasts a couple of seconds before they lose interest.

Apparently we do this too often.

I’m beyond caring about any audience though, all I can see is Sasuke, all I can hear and feel is Sasuke, and all I can smell is earth and leaves and I’m sure I tear my shirt on something. We scuffle around, probably bruising more from rolling onto stones and against tree roots than any actual hitting. He manages to hold me down, but the near explosion of adrenaline this causes in me is enough to throw him off me, and we scramble to our feet and it’s not until we’re at least a minute’s walk into the now darkening forest that I realize he must have led me here on purpose.

He’s stopped, and now he’s staring at me, panting just like me. I swallow the lump in my throat, running a hand through my hair just for something to do and grimacing at the twigs and leaves I find there, wondering where the hell we were and why.

“I’m going back tomorrow.”

I turn my head towards him so fast I can hear my neck protest, and I try to make out his face in the shadows but it’s difficult.

“Back?” I repeat dumbly, my voice much louder than his. “Back where?”

“To the city, dumbass,” he snorts, starting to brush dirt off his clothes.

I guess the fight is over then, no winner determined. Then it hits me, and I deflate, air whooshing out of me like a popped balloon.

“Oh.”

It’s all I can think of saying, and Sasuke is probably as dissatisfied with the reaction as I am because he quickly walks over to me and grabs a hold of my shirt, pulling me so close our noses bump.

I forget how to breathe.

“Oh,” he repeats. “Is that all you can say?”

I open and close my mouth, wondering how you use lungs again.

“That’s even worse than a year ago.”

He sounds pretty angry, and I think back to what happened last year. There’s not much to remember. Sasuke announced his date of leaving, everybody and their grandmothers already knowing he was off to study fancy stuff in The Big City. And me? I kind of stood at the train station with crossed arms and a glare as he got on the train, everyone else crowded around the popular bastard and making it impossible to talk to him.

That’s not to say I didn’t have the chance to say my goodbyes, but I put it off to the very last moment and ended up not even waving at him.

I’m such a loser.

“I’m sorry,” I mutter, finally finding my voice again, unable to meet his eyes though.

“You’re sorry,” he says, sounding part annoyed part disbelieving. “Really Naruto, is that the best you can come up with?”

His mocking tone sets something off in me, and I take a deep breath before shouting at him.

“It’s not my fucking fault your fan club was occupying the whole damn station! I tried okay and I failed!”

“You could have called me!” he shouts back, fists tightening their grip.

“Why the hell would I call you, _you_ could have called _me_!”

“I’m not the idiot who couldn’t even say goodbye!”

“You could have found me before leaving if it was so goddamn important!”

By this time I’m fisting his shirt in my hands too, and I’m pretty sure some of my spit landed on his face. I glare at him and he glares right back, but he seems to struggle for words and I take a step forwards, invading his personal space further by pushing our thighs together.

Damn it feels good.

“You didn’t even come see me over Christmas break when I was home,” Sasuke grits out, voice lower again as he looks to the side, and I feel guilt well up in my throat that shouldn’t be there.

“I’d have come over if I knew you were here you stupid bastard! I only heard from Sakura after you’d already left. You could have showed your face around town at least.”

Sasuke searches my eyes, and I realize with surprise that he actually wanted to see me when he came back to visit. Had he, maybe, missed me too?

“Easy for you to say, you weren’t down with the flu,” he mumbles.

We’re still standing close, his hands relaxing against my chest, mine against his hips. We’re almost the same height, but Sasuke is a little taller. He sighs, looking into my eyes again, and they stand out against his pale skin that refuses to tan no matter how much time he spends in the sun.

“You’ve got something here,” I murmur, unconsciously bringing a hand up to brush over his eyelashes, removing the small piece of dirt I noticed there, and I guess that’s as close to a real apology I’ll ever produce.

“Thanks,” he whispers, and I know I’m forgiven. For what I’m not sure, but it feels good to know that I am.

Suddenly I can’t help myself. I don’t know if it’s the intimate situation we’re in, or the fact that it’s just been building up to the point where I can’t control myself anymore, but for whatever reason I close the small distance between us and press my lips to his cold ones.

It’s brief, so brief I’m not even sure it happened but I’m soon convinced it did because Sasuke’s fingers curl around the fabric of my shirt again as he smashes our mouths together, kissing me hard.

It’s sloppy, inexperienced and kind of messy, and our teeth clash painfully, and I bite his lip by accident, but even so it’s so, so perfect I can’t even begin to understand why I’ve put this off for so long.

Why I’ve denied wanting something that feels so incredibly _good_.   

I stumble as he pushes me backwards, only realizing where we’re going when my back connects with the thick trunk of a tree. He presses into me, and if I was shivering before then now I feel like I’m shaking. His body is warm, his palms now flat against my chest and running down it, fire following the path they make. Heat blooms from my stomach into my body like the ink from an octopus does in water, and I’m desperately moving my lips against his to feel more, to be more, so that we can be _together_ in the way we should be.

The way I now know he also wants us to be.

I gasp for breath when his mouth leaves mine, I’m sure he can feel my frantic pulse through the thin skin on my throat as he places open-mouthed kisses all over it.

My fingers twist in his hair now, and I don’t know if I’m trying to pull him closer because his teeth mark me so good, or if I’m trying to push him off since it kind of hurts too. All I know is that once I feel his hardness against mine I lose control and turn us over, grinding madly into him, the pleasure pounding in my ears.

I return the favor on his neck, licking and sucking and feeling him jerk and shudder, and it’s a high I never want to come down from. He’s clinging to the back of my shirt, his nails digging into my skin as I rub myself against him in a steady rocking motion, slower now because my muscles are starting to protest.

I guess working out right before coming here was a bad idea, but it was the only thing that managed to calm my nerves.

Those nerves are anything but calm now despite that, and I let out a shaky breath when Sasuke’s hands wander lower and brush along the hem of my jeans, sneaking underneath my shirt. When they move even lower, over the back of my jeans to grab boldly at my ass, I feel the pressure in my lower abdomen building up to unbearable. I drag my hands down his neck, along his shoulders and then arms, letting out a muffled groan as he squeezes me when my hands glide over the skin on his sides.

I can’t believe this is happening. I’m touching Sasuke, and he’s touching me, and it’s better than I ever imagined. Better than the secret dreams I’ve had, better than that one time I got to second base with a girl last winter.

I can’t remember ever being this turned on, craving release this much. I want to jump recklessly over the edge with Sasuke, and if explosions don’t go off all over the area I will be very disappointed.  

 _“Nn-Naruto,”_ he groans, and it’s so unexpected and so stimulating that I come before I can prepare for it.

I jerk unevenly against him, breathing heavily into his neck, clutching his back as I’m all but knocked out by the pleasure coursing through my body.

How did I live without this before?

One of his hands finds my head and forces it up, his mouth slants against mine and it’s enough to make me groan again. His other hand grabs my arm and moves it, taking a hold of my hand and moving it down until I can feel without doubt just how affected he is too.

We keep kissing as I slowly rub him, curiously tracing the contour of him, trying to memorize the feeling through my dizzy mind. His fingers tighten around my arm and I hear how his breathing speeds up even more, and guessing he’s close I move my hand harder and faster, sucking on his lower lip. It doesn’t take long until he shudders, leaning his forehead against mine as he breaks our kiss to try and muffle the sounds he makes.

I look at his face, but it’s too much, too hot, so instead I lower my gaze. I can feel a wet spot forming on his shorts underneath my hand. The feel of it is somehow the ultimate confirmation, the fact that we just did this and it can’t be erased or brushed off because the evidence is right there, in that dark spot on the light grey fabric.

Of course, there’s a similar wetness in my own pants, and I swallow hard to try and loosen up my tightening throat.

“Hah,” Sasuke sighs in relief and leans back against the tree, hands falling to his sides as he watches me with a satisfied expression. “Feels good to finally have _that_ cleared up.”

I have no idea how to react, but somehow my brain decides that kissing again is a good idea. By the time I’m starting to feel worked up again we’re interrupted by both our phones going off almost simultaneously.

“What?” Sasuke asks the person calling him, annoyed, and I don’t even bother to answer mine. “We’re heading home for a bit, our clothes got pretty torn. We’ll be back later.”

I say nothing as he shoves the phone back in his pockets and grabs me by the hand, dragging me out of the forest by a detour to avoid bumping into someone.

I wonder why we’ve never held hands before.

We do go back to the others later though, after getting scolded by our parents for getting into yet another fight. Our houses are diagonally from each other, and for some reason his parents must have gone easy on him because he’s already waiting for me as I come back outside.

We don’t tell anyone, instead we act as if nothing life-altering had happened during the past two hours or so, and too soon the night is over and he’s kissing me goodnight on the street between our houses before we go our separate ways.

xxx

Waking up the next morning is strange. I feel as if I need to settle into my new relationship with Sasuke, I need to correct the way I think about him and describe him in my mind. We can still be rivals, I’m not expecting that to change, but he’s no longer a jerk out to get me.

Or rather, I add to myself with a blush and my pillow pressed to my face, he’s not out to get me because he already has me.

And standing at the train station to wave him off is nothing like last year. First of all he hasn’t told his fan club about leaving, so I’m sure I’ll be hearing all sorts of whining and complaining for a few weeks onwards. And second of all, he hugs me close and kisses me right in front of his family.

I glance at them but my protests die when I notice they’re not paying attention to us. Huh, I guess he must have told them.

“So, call me,” he says when he finally lets me go, and there’s a tone of insecurity in his voice that makes me unable not to mess with him a little bit.

“Maybe,” I sing, quoting his least favorite song of all time because I used to sing it to him countless times last summer.

And sure enough his brows furrow instantly and his mouth thins into a line, making my grin widen.

“You’re not funny,” he grumbles, and I peck his nose just because I can and because I’m guessing it will irritate him even more.

“You think I’m hot, I don’t need to be funny,” I say and he scowls at me.

“Correction: call me or I’ll beat you up next time I see you,” he says, and I don’t doubt for a second that he’s telling the truth.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll call you every day, it’s a promise!”

“No, not _every_ day, you’re too annoying to deal with that often,” he replies with a smug smirk.

Fine, so he got me back, but I’ll let him have this small victory.

“Bastard,” I say, and his smirk turns less superior, almost hinting at a smile underneath.

This, if anything, tells me I’d better call every day or I’ll have one angry Uchiha to answer to.

Then, suddenly, time is moving too fast and his brother helps him onto the train and I’m waving as it starts to leave, giving him the finger when he blows me a kiss and a wink because that’s just way too embarrassing for people like us.

It’s a little awkward being left behind with his family, and I’m one hundred percent certain that if they know then I have about an hour left before my parents also know, and soon enough we’ll be the talk of town.

I don’t really mind though, I just send Sasuke a bitter thought at managing to escape the chaos that is bound to happen.

Then again, Sasuke and I have always been surrounded by a bit of chaos. That’s just who we are.

 

_Naruto and Sasuke_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's POV!

_Sasuke and Naruto_

 

Somehow, our names always seem to be associated with each other – I made sure of that. It used to amaze me how Naruto can be so dense, would I have to shout it right in his face for him to get it? I guess, in the end, that is exactly what I had to do. Lucky for me his subconscious seemed to understand long before he did himself.

Unluckily, it still took until that night in August for things to finally go my way. Now though I have my man right where I want him, and I try to suppress the smug smirk as I watch him walk towards me on the platform, his eyes sweeping back and forth until they catch sight of me and he grins and speeds up.

Sure, we haven’t met since then, but currently he’s visiting me over a weekend to celebrate his birthday a few days late. He looks a little lost as he reaches me, scratching his neck but grin still in place, eyes widening in momentary surprise when I pull him in for a kiss. I guess he still has some things to get used to, and as usual I’m five steps ahead in my mind. Going slow is not what I have in mind though.

“Let’s go,” I tell him, and he follows me through the throngs of people, instantly starting to babble about the train ride and how his mom fussed over him in the morning.

I let his mouth run uninterrupted as I guide him along the streets to my place, comfortable with the break in my otherwise everyday silence. Despite calling him a stupid loudmouth on many occasions I enjoy his voice. It’s bright and cheerful when he’s talking like this, and strong and vibrating when we’re fighting. Lately though, I have to admit that my favorite is when he’s really sleepy and still insists on talking to me over the phone or on Skype, because whatever trivial thing that has happened to him absolutely _must_ be conveyed to me.

I find it endearing.

More than anything, I want confirmation of being the most important to him, so important that he listens if I call him in the middle of the night just to tell him I can’t sleep, so important that he calls my bullshit with a smile.

He’s so caught up in his story of the kid hiding underneath his coat while playing hide-and-seek with his not as amused father that I have to grab his arm and pull him back so he doesn’t get himself run over at a crosswalk. I’ll have to keep an eye on him. It’s not as if he’s never been out of the village, but he sure isn’t used to a lot of traffic.

“Bastard, I was going to stop without your help!”

I just roll my eyes, keeping my hold on his arm. I was hardly ever able to touch him before, and I’m going to use our new status as boyfriends shamelessly to my advantage. I feel a stirring in my lower regions, thinking of how much touching we’ll be able to do once we reach my apartment. Without noticing I start walking faster, Naruto complaining about my hurry. I suppose he’s unable to read my mind, and see the fantasies playing in there.

It’s with relief that we reach my building, and I notice him scrutinizing it as we enter.

“Doesn’t look too bad,” he comments, and I snort.

“What did you expect?” I ask, dragging him into the elevator and pushing the button for the fifth floor.

“Che, who knows, I heard it’s difficult to find a place to live, you could have lived in a box for all I know,” he says off-handedly, as always trying to be funny.

“You’ve seen my room while on Skype, moron,” I shoot back, satisfied with the defeated grunt he produces.

“It could have been special effects,” he continues, never having been the type to realize when a battle is lost.

“Right, because I can afford special effects but not a student apartment,” I snort as I turn the key in the lock, opening the door to let him in first.

He thinks for a moment, chucking off his shoes in the small hallway and then crossing his arms with a pout.

“It’s only natural to be suspicious when no one’s been allowed to visit you,” he accuses, pointing a finger at me. “Maybe you never got into Uni and now you’re just hiding from everyone!”

“In a box,” I state in disbelief with a raised eyebrow, amused against my better judgment.

“Umm, well…” he starts, flailing his arm in frustration, and that’s the point I decide I’ve had enough of this conversation.

I ignore his suspicious “What’re you doing?” and sneak my arms around his waist, burying my nose in his neck and inhaling deeply. There’s only his own distinctive smell, and it does wonders for my body. I can feel the tenseness in my neck relax, that tiny worry that things wouldn’t be as perfect here as they were at home when I left disappearing.

He hesitates for a moment before returning the hug, and I wish I could purr like a cat. He’s wearing one of his trademark soft baggy orange sweaters and I can’t wait to steal it in the morning and walk around in it.

I may or may not have daydreamed about this happening before.   

I raise my head to catch his lips, and I’m sure he can feel the sparks between us too. Deepening the kiss I start to walk him backwards, swerving to avoid his bag. He lets out a muffled sound, perhaps in surprise, but he doesn’t break the kiss and for that I’m very thankful. I’m not sure I could refrain from tying him up and having my way with him right now if he starts protesting, and I’d rather not dwell on such sadistic streaks of my personality. I guide him onto the bed, and kneeling above him I appreciate how my newly bought dark blue satin sheets match him perfectly.

“What’s with that creepy smirk?” he asks me, suspicion in his eyes as if I was about to live out all my perverted fantasies on his body.

Not that he knows about those.

“Nothing,” I tell him, pushing up his sweater and shirt with a hand to caress his smooth stomach. It should be illegal for him to have sexier abs than me.

“You know, Sasuke,” he starts, arching his body slightly as I pinch a nipple, pink spreading over his cheeks, “sometimes I have this feeling that you’re thinking a lot of things, and if I knew what they were I’d run away screaming.”

As if you’ll be able to run once I’m done with you.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I mumble, leaning down to brush my mouth over the skin right underneath his ear, feeling a responding shiver through my body when one of his hands grab the side of my knitted thin sweater.

“Bastard,” he grits out as I gently bite down on the skin, his taste too good to resist.

The exhilaration I’m feeling at having him here, in my bed, his body against mine, it’s too much and not enough. I want to touch him and I want him to touch me too. I want to roll around in bed and fight for dominance, just like we’d fight over the last chewing gum in my pack, with the exception that Chouji wouldn’t appear and steal it.

I move to kiss him, my fingers threading through his hair as I sink down even further so that he now supports my full weight. He doesn’t voice any protest, instead wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer as I nibble on his lower lip. This is worth all those almosts, worth the previous year of no contact whatsoever – and that year hurt. His body is warm and firm and I have one leg in-between his and one to the side, everything connected and it’s obvious we’re both starting to get hard. I lick his tongue and he responds, but other than that he doesn’t do much and I’m feeling a little annoyed. At least back in the forest he took charge for a while.

“You could do something you know, instead of just lying there like a dead fish,” I murmur against his lips, and he splutters in embarrassment.

“What the hell, Sasuke, you think I do this often or something?!” he hisses at me, the red on his cheeks spreading down to his neck.

“Still, you could at least touch my ass or turn us over or something.”

“Do you _have_ to talk about it like that?” he whines with a pained look, and I frown as I try to figure out what he means.

“I thought you liked talking,” I say, leaning on my elbows now and looking down at him.

“Yeah ok, but I don’t usually talk with you on top of me grinding and, and…” he trails off, looking defiantly to the side.

I can’t help the slightly evil smirk forming. Next to kissing, teasing him is my favorite thing to do.

“Don’t tell me you’re _nervous,_ dead last,” I taunt, and that last part does its job of making him turn his head back to scowl at me angrily.

“You wish!” he shouts and pushes me off himself, turning us over and climbing onto me, taking a bruising hold of my wrists and placing them above my head.

It makes my heart pound and my chest squeeze, especially when those blue eyes darken with the challenge he’s sending me. I hold my breath as he lets go with one hand, the other holding both my arms in place, and oh so slowly he unbuttons my jeans and for once, he’s the one making _my_ eyes widen in surprise. I swallow hard when the button pops and he moves on to the zipper, pulling it down and I swear I harden fully in the space of the seconds it takes for him to do it.

“You think I don’t want to do things to you?” he asks, his voice all husky and deep and it instantly replaces sleepy on my favorites list. “You think I haven’t imagined what I’d do once I got you alone?”

I could come just from his voice. I could close my eyes and he could talk dirty to me and I’d come in my pants in no time. My eyes cloud over and my lips part to take in some much needed air.

“So why aren’t you doing those things?” I ask him, but it comes out more as a breathless demand because his hand is so close to my need and his mouth is so close to mine but it’s not close _enough_.

He bites his lip, still hesitating, as if I was going to sit up and tell him it was all a joke and I wouldn’t shiver in happiness from having him loving me. I break his hold on my wrists and grab his head to smash our lips together, pouring my desire into it. If he could just read my thoughts things would be so much easier.

“Take off your clothes,” I growl and he swallows, blinking a few times before processing my words and quickly sitting up to rid himself of his shirts.

I copy him and hurriedly pull mine off too, throwing them to the side and turning my focus to his naked chest. So many times I’ve seen it, and not being able to touch it was torment every damn time. I sit up and drag my hands from his collarbones down to the hem of his jeans, my fingertips following it out to his hipbones. I run my eyes over the muscle, hard underneath soft skin, not as tan as during summer but a significantly darker shade than my own. Moving my hands up again I brush over his nipples, rubbing them lightly with my thumbs and watching in fascination as they harden underneath my touch.

One of Naruto’s hands reaches up to brush some of my hair behind my ear, and when I lift my gaze to meet his he leans in for a kiss that starts off chaste but turns into a heated one. I put my arms around his neck and bring him with me as I fall back onto the mattress. It’s strange, how different it is to feel his naked chest against mine compared to arms or hands doing the touching. Perhaps it’s because I’m not used to that kind of contact, but it puts me in a fevered state and I bend my knees up so he falls between them, pressing into me.

His skin glides against mine and it’s so warm, I’m sweating, and I run my hands over his body as far as I can reach. He leans on one arm and touches me with his free hand, my arm, side and chest, and when I jerk my hips up into his he starts grinding and it’s pleasure above pleasure. I breathe heavily, first with my head tilted back, then against his neck as I grip his hair and move to the side to suck on his pulse.

“Hah, shit,” he gasps, fingers curling around the back of my thigh.

 _Half-naked must be half as good as completely naked_ I reason and tug at the back of his pants, thinking I’ve been patient enough the past years to get some real action today. I need to tug harder a few times before he gets the hint and he rolls over to sit beside me and starts fighting with his jeans. I do the same, making quick work of both them as well as briefs and socks. When I turn my focus back to Naruto I find him kicking the pants off his feet, clad now in neat white and blue striped boxers. I stare at them, because they’re not what I expected him to wear at all. Hell, I’ve seen most of his boxers up until the end of high school in the locker room and these aren’t anything like them.

“My mom forced me to wear them okay, so keep your snarky comments to yourself,” he mutters, pulling off his socks and avoiding my eyes.

I don’t know if I want to tease him for his mother still butting into his business at this age, or feel a little embarrassed that she’s guessed what would happen once Naruto got here and thus provided him with less unsexy boxers. I’m one hundred percent sure he still keeps the green ones with ramen somewhere that I bought for him when we were thirteen.

 “I’ll keep them to myself if you take them off,” I answer, and I feel a rush through my body at the thought of seeing Naruto fully naked.

He glances at me, face burning when he realizes I’m only in my birthday suit, muttering something inaudible to himself. Guessing that he’s going to take ages if I leave it up to him I inch closer, grabbing the side of the fabric closest to me and pulling it down before he has a chance to object. He squeaks, but I don’t even bother to roll my eyes at him and instead push him down so I can remove them completely.

The sight that meets me is a wet dream come true, but I hardly have time to lick my lips before he kicks me right in the chest so I fall backwards.

“What the fuck!” I complain and sit up again, glaring at him.

“What kind of perverted molester are you?!” he shouts, legs crossed to hide himself since I’m still holding on to his boxers.

Letting go of the striped material I sigh inwardly, closing my eyes and counting to ten.

“Naruto, we’re having sex, do you think people have sex with their clothes on?” I ask, trying not to sound like I think he’s an idiot, but he really messed up something that was going perfectly in my opinion.

“Who says we’re having sex.”

“ _I_ say we’re having sex!”

“Well you could at least warn me before going all nude and crazy!”

“Since when am I– dammit Naruto what did you think I meant when I told you to take your clothes off?!”

Naruto doesn’t answer that, but I can see that he’s pouting even though his face is turned away from me. I can’t stop myself from running my eyes over him, and his ass and hips look so hot I almost forget we’re having an argument. I frown when I remember, a little annoyed that things aren’t going just as planned. If they were, we’d be doing x and xx and a little more of x and then we’d clean up and cuddle and maybe take a shower together.

“What’s this about?” I sigh, moving a little closer and putting a hand on his shoulder, because I really really want to keep touching him. “I can’t read your mind.”

“Well, you should,” he mumbles, and I don’t like that his voice has lost its previous arousal.

I take a hold of his chin and turn it towards me, but he fights it and refuses to look at me. Suddenly, I’m worried. Did I go too far? Have I been misreading his signals? But things were fine up until the point of boxers. I let his chin go and use the back of my hand to caress his cheek, not sure what to say or do at all.

“It’s not that I don’t want it,” Naruto suddenly says, and I still my hand to focus all my attention on listening. “But I’m not the cool guy with a fan club, I can’t just spread my legs like a porn star with the lights on…”

I almost want to laugh at his words. Not because I think they’re silly, but because I don’t see what he has to worry about. He’s had me drooling for years, he could have the smallest dick ever and I’d still worship it. That thought makes something click in my mind.

“Is this about Sai calling you dickless all the time?” I ask, careful not to pose the question in a teasing manner.

“I wouldn’t expect you to get it,” he mutters, tightening his arms around his thighs.

He’s right, I’ve always known I’m hot, having it confirmed at least once a week. That doesn’t mean I can’t _try_ to understand. Or at least tell him he has nothing to worry about.

“I saw your dick moron, it made me want to blow you. There’s nothing to hide.”

Okay, maybe not the smoothest comment, but I was never good at this comforting thing.

Naruto turns a dark shade of red again, and he stares at me with an almost shocked expression.

“I really don’t know what to say to that,” he says, and I smirk, happy he’s at least looking at me now.

“You show me yours I’ll show you mine?” I tease, putting my hand on his knee and sliding it down the inside of his thigh.

He gives me a look but doesn’t try to stop me, and feeling my confidence return I keep lowering it, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw, hoping it’s both soothing and arousing. When I reach my goal I have a little pep talk in my head before wrapping my fingers decisively around him, stroking him and almost moaning at the fact that I can _finally_ do this. I had no idea Naruto had insecurities like these, I’ve always thought of him as loud and confident with a small problem keeping his patience. He _is_ a little smaller than me, but I hardly care about that. I’m no porn star either. Knowing this now, and knowing he’s trusting me to know, it brings out the part in me that wants to steal his sweater. I guess that’s the part that tells me this is love and not just attraction.

Slowly I push his knees down with my free hand and manage to lower us down, me on top again. I kiss him and put both my hands beside his head, letting our lengths do the touching instead. It’s amazing. All we do is grind but I find it difficult to think clearly, so I just allow myself to sink into the pleasure and go on instinct. Our moans muffle in the other’s mouth, and his hands come up to hold onto my upper arms. I have no idea how long we’re moving against each other but I doubt it’s long before the feeling gets to us and we release, his fingers most likely bruising my arms. All I know as I come down from my high is that we’re doing this again, preferably soon.

I flop down beside Naruto, lying on my back to catch my breath. He sits up to grab the covers and pulls them over us waist-high, turning around to lie on his stomach.

“You’ll ruin the sheets,” I tell him, not sounding annoyed at all because I’m still enjoying the aftermath of my orgasm.

“Knowing you, this isn’t the last time we’re doing this so why care?” he mumbles into my pillow that he’s dragged down to hug. 

“Are you mad?” I ask quietly, hoping he won’t be.

“No,” he says, and I relax a little again.

“You didn’t have any problems last time.”

“ _Last_ time, Sasuke,” he starts, turning his head to give me an exasperated look, “we were caught up in the moment and not really thinking. Plus, it was dark and we were wearing clothes.”

“But you’re really hot naked,” I complain. I’m already starting to feel abstinence at not seeing his lower body.

He snorts, which isn’t the reaction I was going for. I was thinking he’d be happy for the compliment and pull the covers down.

Wishful thinking I guess.

“I’m telling the truth,” I add, rolling over to my side to see him better. “You don’t even know what you’ve been doing to me, or how many boners you’ve given me.”

He buries his face in the pillow, and I’m jealous of it.

“You’re so embarrassing,” he mumbles, his voice muffled by the fabric.

I turn fully onto my stomach as well, throwing an arm over his back and pressing my mouth to his shoulder. If I’m embarrassing, then it’s all his fault. I stay silent though, moving my body underneath the duvet so that our legs are also touching, and we just lie there for a few minutes soaking in each other’s heat and ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness drying up.

“I applied to a few courses here next semester,” he breaks the silence with, and I raise my head to look at him hoping I heard him correctly. “If I can get a job here it’s fine, I’m just not sure about where to live.”

“That’s easy,” I say, feeling excited again, “Just live here.”

He gives me a meaningful look.

“I don’t think the neighbors would appreciate it.”

“They have sex all the time,” I brush him off, which is not entirely true but true enough.

“I was thinking of the fighting, stupid!” he yells and tries to hit me, but fails since I’m at a difficult angle for him.

“And you think that if we live separately we’ll never stay over? You’re the stupid one.”

“No I’m not,” he mutters, mouth buried in the pillow again.

I move a little closer, and he twitches when he feels a certain part of me against his thigh as I put a leg over his and practically hug him from behind.  

I’m not worried anymore. In fact, my mind already starts plotting Naruto’s inevitable moving in with me. It’s a lot safer to have him here anyway, I have a feeling my fan club moves on to him whenever I’m gone despite him fervently denying it. I wouldn’t want some busty girl to accidentally touch what’s mine. And it better be an accident on her part.

“I’m gonna sleep,” Naruto mumbles, and I press a kiss to his skin as my answer, rubbing my cheek affectionately against his shoulder blade.

We’ll have time to explore each other further later. I quirk my lips in a secret smile, happy that Naruto’s here, happy that our families don’t mind, and happy that he’s so perfect and only mine. I can’t wait to write our names next to each other on the front door and mail box, and I’m sure he’ll fight me for which name should be written first. I’ll win easily of course, but that’s one fight I’m looking forward to. From now on, I’ll try to make sure our names are always next to one another, always mentioned in a context. That’s how I want us to be.

 

_Sasuke and Naruto_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request. Naruto's POV.

Rolling from one end of the bed for, I don’t know, the umpteenth time, I sigh as I stop right at the edge on my back to stare up at the ceiling of Sasuke’s apartment. Considering I already knew that by arriving on a Thursday he’d have school the day after, I’m considerably ill prepared for the waiting part. I glance at his computer, again, dismissing the thought of using it, _again_. I just know I’d break it or something and I’d rather leave this place with all my limbs intact.

Spreading my hands out at my sides I suddenly twitch at the feel of a not so smooth part of the sheet, and I try to ignore the red creeping up my neck remembering just what that patch contains and how it ended up there.

We never changed the sheets.

For once in a lifetime Sasuke seemed to agree with something I said, namely the fact that we’d just end up doing, well, _things_ again and so no point in him doing an unnecessarily large amount of laundry. Thinking back to last night I clench my fingers, nails digging into my palms. It was good, yes, no denying that, but god was I embarrassed! I can’t believe the bastard, acting so calm and collected. Okay maybe not calm, because he sure didn’t have the patience to take things slow, but still! If I didn’t know better I’d think he’d cheated on me to up his skills in bed in preparation.

Not that I know much of his previous skills in bed, but I doubt he’s much more experienced than I am. I groan, hitting my head backwards into the mattress. If only I wasn’t so bored! Maybe then my mind would stop reliving all the details from yesterday, seeing them much too clearly considering I sometimes have trouble remembering what I ate for lunch the day before. I can’t help but wonder if Sasuke is having trouble with his perfect memory sitting in class… The thought makes me snicker.

Even so, I can’t believe him. I just can’t believe what the hell is up with that guy! Sure, we’ve been talking _a lot_ over the phone, and I guess we’ve grown pretty close that way, forced to disregard the physical side of our friendship. It’s surprising how many words that bastard actually knows how to pronounce. But still! Asking me to move in with him, what are we? A couple of lovey-dovey mushy sappy romantic… something?

I huff, crossing my arms. I don’t know what Sasuke is thinking about us because that’s one area where the infamous Uchiha silence comes in, but asking something like that when we’ve only been together a few months? There must be laws against how flustered he can make me. Sure, we’ve known each other most of our lives, and less time of it was spent fighting than I’d like to admit, but he sure as hell can’t be taking us that seriously yet?! I’m barely past the ‘omg-I’m-gay-for-Sasuke’ part.

With another groan I grip my hair, tugging at it in frustration. I’m not a mind reader, and I’m sure Sasuke wishes I was. I may be the only one outside the Uchiha family that understands their language, but I’m not fluent in the secret feelings department. Hell, since when do Uchihas even have secret feelings! I mean, it’s one thing Itachi’s been giving me all these weird tips on how to handle his little brother, which was a traumatizing experience in itself; but to go from there to actually _understand_ Sasuke is kind of a giant step. 

Rolling over to my stomach I stretch my arms out over my head, thinking that understanding him is the least of my problems. The bigger one is definitely that annoying treacherous part of my lower body pressing into the mattress, begging for my attention.

I’m not even going to consider jerking off in Sasuke’s bed. I’d die of embarrassment when he came back!

Which brings me back to when he _is_ going to come back, because he said four hours and it’s been four and ten minutes! I’m sort of dying here, hello? What kind of insensitive ass leaves his poor boyfriend all alone for hours, going off to school to have fun… Okay maybe not fun, but I bet his tons of new friends manage to keep him from being completely bored at least, unlike me. I’d rather not think of all the older experienced girls flirting with him, or even worse, in a big town like this there’s bound to be hundreds of sexy gay guys crawling around.

I scowl at nothing in particular. That damn bastard, not even bringing me to school to meet his friends… Not that he was ever any enthusiastic about friends in the first place, but you never know. People are probably cooler here.

Ugh. I squirm uncomfortably, trying not to picture hordes of cool people surrounding _my_ boyfriend. Maybe I should take him up his offer and move in anyway, just to keep an eye on him.

At the sound of a key turning in a lock my head whips around to check the door, my body following after as I sit up. When Sasuke walks inside in all his bastard glory I can’t stop the whine escaping my lips, and I throw myself forwards down on the bed with my hands stretched towards him.

“Sasukeeee” I complain, “I was so bored I thought I was going to die you ass!”

He gives me a look, rolling his eyes at my pouty expression, not even bothering to answer me.

“What were you doing anyway, you’re late!” I demand to know, keeping my eyes locked on his body as he nonchalantly shrugs out of his leather jacket and puts his shoes neatly on the shoe stand.

“I said _around_ four hours, not exactly, moron,” he answers me, sounding as if the fact that I almost died means nothing to him.

“You’re a terrible person, I could have starved to death!”

He eyes the wrappers on the floor beside the bed, no doubt from the chicken sandwich he mentioned I could take from the fridge if I got hungry.

“You seem to be doing just fine,” he says, bag in one hand as he walks over to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

“What are you doing?” I ask with suspicion as he takes out some books from the bag, placing his pencil case next to them before putting his bag on the floor.

“Studying, idiot; it’s what people do in university.”

I could say a few things about his tone of voice, but right now I’m more concerned about the fact he isn’t on the bed kissing me senseless. _He’s_ the one that made all those innuendos and gave me all those looks right before leaving, you’d think he’d be a little more affected by it. I groan, as loudly as I can, and anyone can tell you that’s pretty loud.

“ _Booooring,_ ” I complain and bang my face down to let the mattress muffle the last syllable.

And what does the evil bastard do? He throws his eraser at me, hitting the back of my head with scary precision.

“What was that for!” I shout, sitting up and locating it, throwing it back but of course he dodges and I miss.

He’s about to retort, but no words come out of his mouth because for some reason, his brain decided that glancing at my crotch was just a marvelous idea and now they’re stuck there as if glued, shamelessly ogling the obvious bulge in my thin green sweat pants.

I can’t help my dirty mind okay?! And seeing him in person didn’t exactly make it easier for me. I’m just cursing my blood for not only rushing south as his gaze slowly trails up my body, but also for invading my cheeks.

When his eyes reach mine he smirks before leaning back superiorly in his chair, crossing his arms, but I see the way he swallows thickly.

Ha! I’m not the only one affected, and I cheer a little in my head for distracting him from his precious studying. On the other hand, I also twitch nervously because while I was waiting for him I came up with all sorts of plans of taking the initiative and save my hurt pride from last night’s accusation of acting like a dead fish.

 _That_ specific memory instantly manages to rile me up, enough to defiantly stick my chin out and spread my legs a bit to the sides. When Sasuke’s gaze flutters down again my eyes harden with determination. I’ll give him for dead fish!

“What’s the matter, Sasuke? At a loss for words?” I taunt, and I try not to flinch when his dark eyes bore into mine, my not so subtle challenge noted.

He stands up and crosses the empty space between us, coming to a halt right in front of me, and I let my legs slide over the edge of the bed to each side of his. There’s a surge of tension, not unlike the one that appears right before our fights usually begin. I should be surprised to notice that it’s the exact same kind of tension, but I’m not, and that makes me wonder if some part of me knew exactly what kind of feelings lay between us every time we got physical before the definition of the word changed.

He smirks.

“I have a feeling you’re not interested in _words_ right now, Naruto.”

Have I mentioned before how terribly easy he affects me when his voice goes all deep and sexy? Because it has me shivering and my lips part in anticipation, my tongue nervously wetting them.

“What makes you think that?” I ask, but fail completely at not sounding all hot and bothered, my eyelids lowering when he steps even closer and nudges my legs further apart with his knees.

Another one of those damned smirks, and I’ve decided I’ve had enough. Standing up I throw my arms around his lower back, pulling him flush against my body as my mouth finds his. I kiss him hungrily, not caring that our lips get painfully squeezed between our teeth. This is more like us anyway, more like us in the forest, less thinking more doing. He wriggles his arms out of my embrace and grips my black tank top behind my shoulders, fingers curling around the fabric as his fists push against my skin to drive me closer.

I slide my hands underneath his dark grey dress shirt, wondering who the hell wears dress shirts like that to school anyway. I’ll make a note of getting him some more colorful clothes in the future. His skin is still a little cold from being outside, and he eagerly presses himself against me. It creates a light-headed feeling in me, knowing he enjoys my hands on his body, that he wants more of me. Yesterday was a little too awkward for me to appreciate how he seems to need me as much as I need him, but the knowledge gives me that extra confidence boost I needed to take some semblance of control.

I force him to walk backwards until his hips connect with his desk, and pressing him against it I can feel his reaction to my bruising kiss meeting my already obvious one. I caress his back and sides, relishing in the feel of his smooth skin underneath my palms. I have to admit, wearing clothes makes things easier for me, in terms of dominance. Even though the reassurance I got yesterday made me happy, I‘m still a bit apprehensive to the whole nude-in-daylight thing. Guess I’ll just have to work on that.     

Sasuke doesn’t have a problem showing off skin though, because he lets go of my top with one hand to clumsily unbutton his shirt. Then again, he’s the one who didn’t mind changing even when there were girls peeking into our locker room in eighth grade. When I grind into him he forgets about it though, gripping the front of my top and moaning into my mouth. I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before.

Deciding to finish Sasuke’s work I take a hold of his shirt and start lifting it over his head, with the tiny little problem that he never got to the top buttons and so it’s stuck, and there are a few seconds of complete mortification for me and annoyed silence for him, before he lifts his hands to undo the top two.

“Moron,” he scoffs once the shirt is gone, thankfully it’s not tight enough around the wrists to get stuck there too.

I’m not sure I could handle that.                                   

“Your shirt sucks,” I snap back, but soon forget about the whole deal because Sasuke all but rips my tank top off and throws it to the floor, and I happily press my chest against his.

It’s an amazing feeling, to feel another person breathing against you, nothing to separate your burning skin, and I feel my heart skip a beat when our nipples brush. Wanting to get him back for the bruises I woke up with in the morning I latch onto his neck, my hands coming up to twist in his silky hair. He grabs my ass, and I think he has a thing for it because he was definitely touching it when he thought I was sleeping. Now he massages it thoroughly, fingers clenching when I lick his pulse and breathe on it.

My head feels heavy with pleasure, and I’d be quite content just getting off like this but Sasuke has other plans, of course. Removing my right hand from its new position on his shoulder he places it on his thigh, just underneath his hip. I slide it down, then up again, and he makes an encouraging sound in my ear. I know what he wants, and it’s more than a repeat from that August night. He wants me to touch him.

The idea bounces off the walls in my mind, and I curse myself for hesitating. He obviously wants it, I obviously want it, and I think that even if I screw up somehow he’ll be okay with it just like he’s overlooked many of my past mistakes, but still. It’s one thing to think it and another to do it, and I’ve never touched another guy before, heck I’ve never touched a girl like that before! I can feel that he’s getting a little annoyed, because he bites my ear and grabs my hand again, creating some space between our hips that’s the perfect size for my hand to sneak into.

“It’s not gonna touch itself,” he mutters pointedly, and I swallow with some difficulty before flashing him a glare and kissing him to shut him up.

Not allowing myself to think about it I pop the button on his jeans, hurriedly pulling the zipper down as he sucks on my tongue. Pushing them down a little I reach into his boxers, the fingers on one hand curling around his spiky hair as the lower ones curl around something warm and hard, Sasuke letting out what could be a gasp and thrusting into my hand. It’s strange, because it’s familiar and unfamiliar at the same time; the feel of him in my hand similar to when I touch myself but the position different, the way it arouses me different too.

Sasuke’s nails are digging into my shoulders, his tongue somehow still able to fiercely battle mine. After stroking him a few times I experimentally run my thumb over his tip, rubbing the slit and almost grinning in relief because it makes him moan quietly and pause our kiss to concentrate on me pleasuring him. It causes a rush of feelings through my body, and I almost find it difficult to wrap my mind around the fact that stoic bastard Sasuke is able to act like this in front of me, and _enjoy_ it this much. I’ve mentioned before how it fascinates me to see the cracks appear in his calm no-nonsense attitude he has most of the time, and watching his face flushed with pleasure, eyes shut tightly and teeth gnawing his lower lip to ward off more moans gives me a weird sense of power.

I know I often refer to him as egotistical, but it’s barely a minute before I find my sweats pooling around my ankles as Sasuke reminds me of just how good I guessed he was yesterday when he only gave me a few slow strokes before pushing me down. It should maybe bother me a little but I’m too lost in the heat of the moment to care now. He presses his forehead against mine, his nose next to mine as he breathes heavily into my mouth. My brain has lost the ability of thought, and the noises I make sound loud in my ears over the quiet of our hands and bodies moving together.

There’s a little bit of precum gathering on his head that I swipe off with my thumb, smearing it over his shaft as I keep up my steady strokes. I’m vaguely aware of him mumbling something before placing a sloppy kiss on my chin, but the words don’t register. I can feel the heat coiling in my stomach now, building up faster and faster, the telltale warning making my breathing even more ragged and my hand speed up. I can feel Sasuke shiver against me, and he releases a drawn-out groan that has my toes curling.

It’s not long after that that I reach my limit, and I spill onto his hand and probably on the floor as well, or rather my pants. I shudder and gasp, momentarily forgetting about the fact that he’s still hard and needs my attention; all that passes through my mind is waves of pleasure that force my hips jerkily into Sasuke’s grip. I barely notice when he releases me and wraps his hand around mine that still holds him loosely, tightening the hold and moving my hand in my stead. It doesn’t take long.

We stand still for a while, simply gasping and breathing and shivering, my forehead now on his shoulder and his mouth close to my ear.

“You know,” he mumbles into my ear, “the plan was to study first, and get off later.”

I snort, grinning into his chest, the amusement evident in his voice even though he tried to come off as annoyed.

“I was told you need lots of tension relief, I’m just following orders,” I answer innocently, shrugging as well as I could in my position.

He frowns, raising his head to try and look at me.

“Did my brother talk to you?” he asks, and I know his eyes are accusing me of terrible crimes.

I shrug again, biting my lip to stifle a laugh. As traumatizing as it was, that conversation had been the happening of the month. When Sasuke suddenly pulls me closer, squeezing me harshly against his chest, I swallow nervously, and not just because we’re both still mostly naked.

“I see,” he purrs evilly, brushing his lips teasingly over the sensitive spot just underneath my ear, and I get the feeling I’m about to be traumatized again.

“Whoa whoa, hold it!” I protest, trying in vain to push him off me, “Whatever you’re thinking I don’t like the sound of it okay?”

Sasuke huffs impatiently against my cheek, and I swear I can sense a dark ominous aura around him. This must be what Itachi referred to when he said I shouldn’t provoke Sasuke in bed, however the hell Itachi would know anything about Sasuke and beds.

“Mm, but I’m going to like the sounds _you’ll_ be making,” he breathes, and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

“I’ll tell him you stole my sweater and walked around in it all morning and made me breakfast in bed,” I threaten, at a loss for what else might work.

Apparently, it _did_ work, because he leans back to look at me after I raise my head, and there’s an annoyed scowl on his face.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he threatens, but I just grin at him.

“I’ve got your brother on speed dial,” I sing happily, having wanted to use that against him for a while now.

His scowl darkens, but then his features smoothen out and he sighs.

“What a shame, I guess I’ll just save the handcuffs and whip for later.”

“WHAT!?” I shout, pushing him off me so he lands on the floor, but he just smirks at my horrified expression as I hastily pull up my dirtied pants.   

“Gotcha,” he says, incredibly smug now, looking far too pleased and handsome for someone who just fell on his butt.

“You’re a terrible person and I hate you,” I whine, kicking his shin when he still smirks, and stalk off to the bed.

I refuse to admit that the fact I allow him to snuggle up to me underneath the covers despite my anger contradicts my previous statement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to allieva-panda, since she is the sole reason it exists in the first place. She won part of my tumblr challenge, and her request was a new chapter for this story! She also made fanart for it: http://allieva-panda.tumblr.com/post/106823691103/since-the-last-day-to-participate-to !!
> 
> Also, happy birthday you cutie-patootie! I hope you like it, I'm not sure I remembered your prompt entirely but hopefully it's good enough:3 
> 
> Sasuke's POV.

I made a mistake.

“Oh my god, look at that! Let’s go in there!”

A terrible mistake.

Naruto tugs at my hand, dragging me into yet another tiny store, this one selling funny-looking little trinkets. We’re sightseeing, have been for a large chunk of the day already, and I made the mistake of miscalculating Naruto’s seemingly endless energy.

But that wasn’t the worst of it, no. Sure, it’s tiresome to run back and forth throughout the city, playing the part of tourist guide. However, rather than showing a friend around my new hometown, this is everything a perfect date is supposed to be.

Holding hands, check. Acting like we’re the only two people in existence while in public, check. Arguing over directions, check. Eating lunch at a cozy café and making googly eyes at each other, check. And now, running between the quaint little stores in the tourist district and laughing at silly stuff we find, check.

Naruto snickers at something made out of wrought iron, whispering to me that it kinda looks like a dick, and I can’t help but shiver as his breath washes over my ear. It’s the perfect date, yes, but I’ve spent more time than I’d like to admit regretting not spending the whole day in bed instead. I only managed to sneak in a quick make-out session in the morning before Naruto was much too excited about exploring the city to have patience for such a time-wasting activity. Apparently.

I just can’t help myself, though. Everything he does just _turns me on_ , now that I know just _how_ good it feels to be naked with him. And oh, does it feel _good_.

We leave the store, and Naruto pauses to gather his bearings and decide on his next target. I press a chaste kiss to his cheek, and he sends me an embarrassed but happy smile and there’s a horribly strong _need_ inside my chest to be close to him.

 I suck in a deep breath, following him blindly as he’s made his decision. It’s almost frightening sometimes, how it’s possible to want another person _so much_. Every little thing he does, every smile, every laugh and indignant shout, every teasing grin and affectionate touch… There’s a constant, bubbling warmth in my chest that borders on painful. It flares up whenever Naruto looks at me, not just any look but _that_ look, the one that tells me my feelings are returned.

It’s a strange, dizzying feeling. I hardly feel like myself. Who was I just two days ago, before I met him on the train station? Who was I last year, trying to leave everything behind? And who am I now, with the warmth of his hand spreading through my body?

“I think,” Naruto muses as we later reach the end of the street, “that I’m getting tired of shopping.”

“You didn’t even buy anything,” I remind him, and he pokes me in the chest with a fake pout.

“But that just makes it worse, doesn’t it? All this work and nothing for it.”

He grins, teeth showing, and I absentmindedly wonder if people would really be upset if I shoved him against the nearest wall and kissed him senseless. Because I want to do it. Very much.

Instead I shake my head at his antics, and brush my thumb over his. To my surprise, he takes a step closer and pecks my nose, and then my lips when I blink at him.

“Let’s go to the cinema,” he says, giving me an earnest look.

“The cinema,” I repeat, and if I sound slightly disappointed it’s only because watching a movie in total darkness means less time watching him smile. And Naruto talks during movies. We’d get thrown out.

“Yes! I haven’t been in ages, and I’m dying to watch that new Avengers movie.”

“It’s not that new anymore,” I comment, and he raises an eyebrow at me because I just proved his point.

Our tiny little village has most necessities, but a cinema isn’t one of them. It’s a one hour drive to the nearest one, but really, Naruto can easily make that drive when he gets back home.

“You don’t want to?” he asks, looking disappointed. Like a kicked puppy, actually.

I shake my head slowly, giving him a small smile.

“It’s fine. Let’s go.”

“Awesome!”

His eyes are bright again, his smile a thousand megawatt, and he starts pulling me in entirely the wrong direction. Lucky (or unlucky) for us, there’s one that starts acceptably soon, and so we buy snacks and discuss the other movies displayed on huge posters as we wait.

Naruto doesn’t always swallow before he talks, and sometimes doesn’t even chew. He’s not particularly pretty to watch with a mouthful of bacon flavored snacks as he scrunches up his face in concentration while browsing through trailers on his phone. But. He’s mine. He’s _my_ Naruto, and maybe in a couple years I’ll start nagging at him to close his mouth, but right now I’m contemplating whether or not it’s socially acceptable to lick up the crumbles by the corners of his lips.

I’m guessing it’s not.

“This one seems pretty good too, Kiba was talking about it a couple days back…”

Not really thinking about what he’s doing, he reaches for some more snacks and would have pushed the box to the floor if I hadn’t managed to steady it.

“Oops,” he says, embarrassed, and instead licks his fingers to clean them somewhat.

I have to physically restrain myself from jumping him, gripping the edges of the bench we’re sitting on. Why does he _do_ that?! Can’t he see how painful it is for me?! My tongue darts out to wet my lips, and I almost moan when he sticks one finger into his mouth and sucks on it.

That. Little. _Shit_.

“Oh, you want some?”

Naruto must have misinterpreted my hungry gaze, because he holds out the box of greasy snacks and gives me a questioning –but irritatingly innocent– look.

Snacks, no. Dick? I’d love to.

“I’m good,” I force out, averting my eyes.

“Your loss,” he shrugs, and I try my best not to replay the image of his tongue tracing along his fingers in my mind.

It’s difficult. It’s such a good tongue, after all, and I’ve got half a mind to shove my own hand into the snacks and hold them out for him to clean as well. Feeling heat creep up my body I suppress the urge. _We’re in public_ , I remind myself. Not that being in public is a turnoff. Damn.

“Looks like they’re opening the theatre,” Naruto tells me around another mouthful of snacks, and relieved I follow him to the entrance.

Though, how does that saying go, out of the ashes and into the fire? The theatre is mostly empty, and we’ve got seats at the very back. Naruto usually picks this spot since the talks so much, and he’s gotten tired of having people both back and front telling him to shush. The only other people seated as the commercials start showing are a couple teenagers by the middle, a middle-aged couple with their kids closer to the front, and two girls a couple rows below us. Because of the theatre’s decent size, we’re practically alone.

“Sweet,” Naruto says and leans back with his arms behind his head. “No one’s gonna bother me if I talk.”

I nod, not trusting my voice. I’m too occupied thinking about how much we can make out without anyone catching us. As a trailer we’ve already watched fills the screen I sink lower in my seat, cursing my luck. Naruto and I just started dating, and judging by his reaction the previous days he probably wouldn’t appreciate me trying to do indecent things to him in public. I wish he’d picked a movie he won’t like so much, because he’s definitely going to invest himself in it, and any attempts I make at obstructing his view are bound to be denied.

“Sheesh, you look like someone stepped on your favorite book,” Naruto teases me, and I give him a calculating look.

Maybe he’ll agree during the commercials…

“I want to make out,” I announce, and he instantly makes a startled noise and flushes.

“We’re in _public_ ,” he hisses at me, glancing at the other people to see if anyone heard. Of course they didn’t.

“No one will notice,” I argue, straightening up in my seat and leaning towards him. “Come on. Just a little?”

The theatre isn’t completely dark yet, and I can see the conflicted emotions flickering across his face. I try to look convincing but it probably comes off more eager than anything else, watching his tongue slide along his lower lip as he nervously wets it.

“Umm,” he starts, blushing and not really looking at me. “Just a little, then.”

Cheering on the inside, I relocate the snacks from between us to the floor instead, leaning over him and placing a hand on his thigh. I waste no time connecting our lips, moving them slowly and hoping to lure him into it so he won’t notice when ‘just a litte’ turns into ‘quite a lot’.

He tastes like bacon with a hint of the chewing gum he had earlier, and I can finally lick up those crumbs I saw. When I suck on his tongue he makes a low noise in the back of his throat, enough to bring my arousal to a dangerous degree. I place one hand on his neck, the other caressing up and down his thigh. He shifts, and I can feel my mouth run dry at the thought of touching him, of him becoming aroused by this.

I slide my hand up his chest instead, between sweater and t-shirt, feeling the heat of his skin through the fabric. I curl the fingers by his neck around tufts of blond hair, tilting his head to a more comfortable position, pleased when his body follows so that he’s almost facing me. My tongue dips in and out of his mouth, teasing him and producing quiet, wet noises. He’s got one arm around my shoulders and one hand rubbing my upper arm, letting out a barely audible gasp when I tug at his lower lip.

If I’d thought I could get away with it, I would have snuck my hand down his pants and swallowed his moans all the way to completion.

Sadly, just as my treacherous little hand starts running up the inside of his leg, he tears his mouth away from mine and stares in horror at the screen.

“Dammit, Sasuke! The movie started already!”

I can’t say I care much, wiping my mouth with a sigh and resigning myself to no more physical contact than a head on a shoulder, at the most.

Of course, my imagination has other plans. Maybe I’m sexually frustrated. Maybe I’m counting down the hours until I have to see him off at the train station. Maybe I’m just delirious and high on love.

Whatever it is, I find myself increasingly affected as he whispers in my ear, the back of his hand slapping my arm to bring attention to something before affectionately lingering there. I grab his hand, playing with his fingers and kissing the top of his head when he leans against me. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. My dick, however, does not feel so lucky. It simply can’t _understand_ why there’s no action now that Naruto is finally ours, finally so close.

He smells so good. I close my eyes, ignoring the impressive special effects on screen. I inhale, then sigh. Some of his hair tickles my nose, and I suddenly find myself wondering if his pubic hair would tickle as much. I can’t help but release a breathy laughter, because I’ve just got it _so bad_. Ridiculous.

“What?” Naruto whispers, annoyed when I give no answer. “Tell me.”

“Sure,” I drawl, poking his cheek. “The prize of knowledge is a blowjob.”

“ _What_?!” he exclaims, several people turning back in their seats to look at us. “Are you _insane_?” he adds once they’ve lost interest, and much more quiet.

“It’s possible,” I say agreeably, putting my arm around his shoulders and pulling him close to breathe into his ear. “Wanna find out?”

He tenses, and I can feel his heartbeat pick up speed as I brush my fingers down his neck. I kiss his ear, the spot below it, making the most of what I get. Then he turns to face me, and it’s not at all what I expected but damn if it isn’t incredibly sexy. His eyes take on that challenging sharpness, lips parting in a confident grin. The words he murmurs are ones I’ve heard from him a hundred times before – but I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to hear them.

“I dare you.”

Letting out an explosive breath I stare into his eyes, frozen in disbelief. Is he saying it because he wants it, or because he doesn’t think I’ll have the guts to do it? His grin widens and his eyes dance with amusement. Of course. He’s only toying with me.

When my expression darkens, he quickly collects himself.

“You’re serious,” he mumbles, searching my face.

“Dead serious.”

“Wow.” His eyes are a little wild around the edges now and I can see him swallow, lit up by the bright colors on the screen. “There are people here.”

“I know,” I tell him, keeping my voice even, though on the inside I’m torn between berating myself for my false hope and being angry at him for not realizing that I want him every second of every day, when and where and who’s watching hardly matters. “I’m game if you are.”

I don’t try to rile him up, because as annoyed as I am I’d prefer it if he looks at me with lust and not panic that someone might see. He chews on his lips, glancing at the screen, then back at me. He looks nervous, and I sigh in defeat and place a chaste kiss on his lips before leaning back in my seat again.

“It’s fine,” I reassure him, finding his hand and interlacing our fingers.

He stares at me for a little longer, but I expect him to immerse himself in the movie again. What he does is take a deep breath and nod in determination, squeezing my hand once before letting go. Then he slides off his seat, moving my leg so that he can squeeze in between my seat and the one in front of me.

“Naruto,” I ask him slowly, almost afraid to breathe. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing,” he retorts, placing his warm hands on my knees and looking at my crotch like a man with his goal in sight.

I’m speechless. I just sit there staring at him with wide eyes as he moves his hands inwards, thumbs pressing into my thighs along their way. Though my mind is shocked, my body is certainly enjoying what’s happening. Sparks rush up my legs, settling into my groin and building a bonfire inside it. I spread my legs wider when Naruto gently pushes at them, then gasp when tan hands grip my hips and pull them closer to the edge of the seat.

“Holy fuck,” I breathe out, and he spares me a glance.

“You’re the one who said you were game if I was,” he reminds me, his fingertips brushing the skin just above my waistband in delicious little circles.

“Well yeah but,” I pause to swallow thickly as his fingers dip underneath the waistband, tugging lightly until my ass is barely connected to the seat anymore. “I was kind of thinking it would be the other way around.”

Naruto stills for a moment, mulling over my words. The way his fingertips explore my skin again is highly distracting, and I’m proud I got the last few words out somewhat steady. His face is so very very close to my crotch now, a little further and I’d be able to feel his hot breath against my highly visible bulge.

“But you’re…” he trails off, circling a hand awkwardly above it, one finger accidentally brushing over the thin fabric covering my length and I can’t stop my hips from jerking slightly at the contact. “So, yeah,” he finishes, using the hand to push up my shirt instead.

“Okay,” I quickly agree, because like hell am I going to say no to Naruto sucking me off.

When he dips his head down to kiss my stomach I draw in a shuddering breath, wondering if I died and went to heaven. His mouth trails a path from one hip to the other, wet and warm and _gods_ I can’t wait to have those lips wrapped around my cock. I place my hands firmly on the armrests of my seat, scared that if I put them anywhere near his head I’ll just force him right down onto my clothed hard-on and start grinding, which would be decidedly less sexy than it sounds. I think.

He fumbles with the button to my jeans, and all I can do his tilt my head back against my chair and concentrate on not making any sounds. Luckily there’s fighting going on right now on the screen, explosions loud enough to cover up any slip-ups I might make. Naruto does an experimental lick up to my navel and I jerk my hips again, feeling my cock twitch in anticipation when he finally pulls down the zipper.

I feel so hot I’m almost sweating, silently praying that Naruto won’t lose his nerve midway because then I’d be forced to finish by myself. I’m way past the point of no return. 

Oh so slowly he starts pulling my jeans down, and I lift my hips to help. His hands slide around my hips to grab onto the back of my jeans, his mouth leaving a wet trail along my hipbone that causes me to shudder in pleasure. He grabs my ass through the fabric, sucking viciously on a spot where thigh meets hip and a startled gasp leaves my mouth.

“Shh,” he hisses, looking thoroughly embarrassed, but it’s all I can do to bite my lower lip hard and nod at him.

He pulls my jeans and boxers over my ass, and I sink down onto the edge of the seat again. My heartbeat is wild in my chest, hammering against my ribs as he nuzzles my cock through my boxers. His lips brush softly along the length of it, where it strains against the cloth. Running his thumbs over my hips again he hooks his fingers along the edge, and I tense when the waistband drags along my sensitive flesh.

I’m so hard and everything feels so _tight_ , knots of pleasure begging to be loosened up by Naruto’s mouth. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite the inside of my cheek to prevent a small whimper, because my dick is still being held down by just a few tiny centimeters of fabric and Naruto _stops_.

“ _Naruto_ ,” I beg him, curling my fingers into fists on the armrests, my legs almost trembling with need.

There’s no reply, but I can feel his breath against my groin, hot and quick, and then _finally_ his tongue laps along my shaft. I’m assaulted by a shockwave of tingling pleasure, and I brace my feet against the floor and jerk my hips up against his mouth in need for more. The result is my cock springing free, hitting him lightly on the chin before he pulls back.

I chance a glance down at him, feeling sweat starting to form on my forehead and along my back. He’s staring at my cock, lips parted and eyes hooded, shadows playing over his face from the background light of the screen. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more erotic in my entire life, and I have a _very_ good imagination. And porn collection.

He gently pushes my hips back down, his hands caressing my skin in a way that sends goose bumps up my sides. You could ask me my name and I wouldn’t be able to respond, I’m so turned on at this point. He leans forward, kissing my stomach again and leaving teasing little love bites all over it that has my cock twitching impatiently.

I guess he’s working up the courage to actually suck me off, but I can’t complain since every little thing he does feels amazing. Trying to steady my breathing I close my eyes again, relishing in the pleasure and the warmth of his body pressed against the insides of my legs. He’s close now, oh so very close, and I have no choice but to abandon my attempts at calming down because his cheek and hair brushes softly against the side of my cock as he nibbles in the juncture between my thigh and hip.

I can feel precum gather at my tip, a low moan escaping my throat when Naruto breathes onto the wet spot he’s been working on. After pressing a kiss to it he leans back just a little, enough for him to get a good view of my crotch. He stares for a couple seconds, then a couple more.

“Naruto,” I whisper, lifting a shaky hand to caress the side of his face. “You don’t have to-“

He grips my hand, giving me a defiant look. Then he laces our fingers together and press a kiss to the inside of my wrist, something that has us both blushing furiously.

“Shut up,” he whispers back, letting go of my hand and instead wrapping his fingers loosely around my hard cock. “I got this.”

I can’t help it, an amused huff leaving my nose. He sends me a glare, but I put one finger into my mouth and starts pushing it in and out in a lewd gesture, unable to not tease him even in this state.

His retaliation is to grip my dick tightly and _twist_ , and I almost bite down on my finger in surprised pleasure. Coughing on some saliva I quickly remove it, eyes wide open in disbelief as he twists again, less painful and more massaging this time. Oh god, it feels so good. He makes an experimental stroke, up and down and up again, swiping his thumb to spread the bead of precum over the now exposed head.

“ _Shit_ ,” I hiss, my hips bucking against the hand still holding me down.

Another twist, and he flashes me a small grin before focusing on the task at hand. He finds a good rhythm, and at this point I feel so good that I barely remember that he’s supposed to use his mouth too. It’s a little rough with no lube but I don’t mind, relocating my hands to his shoulders and clawing at his shirt.

Then he slows, and I can hear my harsh pants embarrassingly well over the noise of the movie. I’ve almost gathered up enough wits to urge him on when something decidedly less dry makes contact with my tip. His tongue is soft and wet at first, giving simple licks across my sensitive skin that would have sent me to my knees if I’d been standing. A longer lick, then he circles his tongue, dips it into my slit, and I couldn’t stop my moans even if I wanted to.

Apparently deciding he’s found something I enjoy he hardens his tongue, letting the tip of it rub against my slit until it borders on painful. I’ve got one hand covering my mouth now, muffling the sounds that I have no control of. I’m sure there has to be more precum gathering there but he happily laps it up, and the thought of Naruto tasting my cum almost sends me over the edge. My legs twitch and press against his sides, holding him desperately, anything to make sure this feeling of dizzying pleasure stays.

My other hand finds purchase in his hair, and he takes it as a sign to switch tactics. As good as it felt I’m grateful, because I’d feel cheated somehow to cum just from that, without even feeling his lips.

As if hearing my thoughts he wraps his lips around me, sucking wetly on my head as he drags them closed. He does it again, and my cock feels so unbearably tight. I want more, and when my hand pushes him closer he opens his mouth and allows me to sink inside the wet heat. It’s as if whatever I believed to be pleasure until this point was just a cleverly made copy, because it’s all I can do to stop myself from shouting his name. I arch my back, desperate to reach deeper inside Naruto’s mouth, but his hand still nails my ass to the seat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I gasp into my palm, feeling like I’m burning up from the inside out.

 _Oh holy mother of blowjobs_ is the only coherent thought inside my brain as Naruto’s mouth slides back up my length, his tongue pressing against the pulsing vein. Then he quickly gets down to business, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm while one hand keeps my cock angled the way he wants it.

Whenever there’s a short silence in the movie I can hear the slurping noises he makes, swallowing excess saliva along the way. Fairly soon he tries hollowing his cheeks, and _oh fuck_ does it make everything ten times better. He’s sucking me so eagerly now, but I don’t dare to open my eyes in fear of cumming from the sight alone. Just the thought of his swollen lips glistening with saliva moving up and down my hard cock has me trembling.

I wonder if he’s watching me. I hope he is. When we get home, I’m going to fuck his mouth without restraints and tell him just how good he looks and how fucking amazing his mouth and tongue feels against my skin.

He sucks extra hard, slowing down so I can feel every little thing he does to me in detail. How his tongue rubs me gently, how his teeth ghost over my tip when he swallows… I’m dangerously close to completion, my fingers twisting his hair in warning as I try to pull him even closer with my legs. He sinks down deeper and almost chokes, then moans around my throbbing length as he pulls back again, letting go of me completely to catch his breath. His hand hurries to take over, his strokes quick and firm, and soon he’s sucking just the head into his mouth while his hand continues to jerk me off.

I’m almost bent over him now, at an awkward angle that I don’t notice because everything is too good and I can feel my orgasm building up, tensing my body and leaving me breathless. Naruto must have noticed it too, because he slows down again as if wanting to prolong the pleasure. There’s a moment of panic as I think about him probably not wanting to swallow my cum, but the only thing leaving my mouth is a dirty keen at the thought of him actually doing just that.

Then he _sucks_ and I’m cumming so hard into his mouth, trembling and gasping with his lips still wrapped securely around my cock and it’s _so_ difficult to stay quiet. I’m not even entirely sure I manage.

It takes me a few shuddering breaths to come back to earth, and when I straighten up I’m met with the sight of Naruto’s mouth still so close to my dick, his eyes filled with arousal as he looks up at me. Before I have time to think about whether or not it’s a good idea, I release the grip my legs have on him and pull him up to sit on my lap, connecting our lips in a bruising kiss. We kiss hungrily, licking and biting and sucking each other’s tongues, no longer paying the least attention to our surroundings. His arms are wound around my neck, holding me close, his chest pressed against mine. My hands sneak underneath his shirt, tracing his spine and palming his muscles. It takes me a moment to realize that he’s hard, but once I do I waste no time shoving a hand down the front of his pants. I’m not even patient enough to properly unbutton them, I just rub him awkwardly with the heel of my palm and move to kiss his neck, loving how he clings to me.

His harsh breathing washes over my ear, heating up my skin, small noises of pleasure escaping his throat even though he tries to hold back. My free hand runs over the expanse of his back, all the way up to his shoulders and then down to grab his ass. It’s frantic and needy, and when I kiss him again I can taste myself on his tongue.

It’s barely a minute before he shoots into my hand, squirming and panting into my neck. We stay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s body heat and the heady feeling of post-orgasmic bliss. Naruto is running his fingers through my hair, smiling against my skin when I pepper the side of his face with little kisses.

“Do you think anyone saw us?” he mumbles, and I peer over his shoulder to check.

The two girls are giggling about something, but it doesn’t seem to be us. The rest are fully engrossed in the movie, and it’s only now that I pay attention to it that I realize just how loud it is. Another fighting scene, it seems.

“I think we’re safe,” I tell him, feeling his sigh of relief as his entire body seems to sag a little.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“You okay?” He didn’t sound like he was upset, but maybe he’d just been caught in the moment and now that the fog of arousal had cleared he was beginning to regret things. “Sorry you missed the movie.”

He snorts, bracing an arm against my shoulder and leaning back to look at me. Most of his face is in shadow, but I can see the satisfied grin on it clearly.

“I should have realized you wouldn’t be patient enough for a movie.”

I frown, about to object when he silences me with a kiss.

“Don’t even try to deny it, bastard.”

Shrugging, I allow myself to look just a tiny bit guilty. I can’t help that his mere presence teases my libido to its breaking point. He should have thought of that before growing up so damn sexy. Having an idea, I lean in, whispering into his ear.

“So am I going to get punished for it when we get home?”

“Goddammit, Sasuke!” he hisses, somehow remembering to be quiet. Maybe it’s because we’ve both still got our dicks outside our pants. “You’re a total pervert, you know that?”

“I might have suspected it,” I agree in mock thoughtfulness, ducking my head when he swats at me. “Now, where did you put those napkins?”

He rolls his eyes, but fishes them out of a pocket. When I reach for them he holds them above his head, giving me a pointed look.

“You haven’t told me what you were laughing about earlier.”

Heaving a sigh I sink back into my chair, giving him a bored look.

“It wasn’t that interesting,” I try, but I can tell he won’t give in until I reply. Or until the movie is over and the lights turn on. “Fine, I was wondering if your pubic hair would tickle my nose.”

It’s worth it, just to see the look of shock, then rage on his face.

“I gave you a blowjob for _that_?!” he hisses viciously, blue eyes narrowing dangerously. “You are such a little shit! You _better_ make it up to me!”

 _Oh, you bet I will._ I part my lips in a perverted smirk, widening it when he smacks a hand over my face so he doesn’t have to look at it.

“I could tie you up,” I suggest, my words slightly muffled by his hand.

“Fuck you,” he retorts, but does remove his hand to start cleaning up the mess in his pants.

“You could tie _me_ up.”

“I’m not listening,” he grits out through clenched teeth, and I decide to let up on the teasing for now.

Instead I give him a chaste kiss, then one on his cheek, nose, and finally ear.

“Yeah yeah I get it,” he mutters, but looks rather pleased with himself. “You’re still a bastard though.”

“Hn.”

I lean back, content with watching him wipe up his cum. I can definitely see us doing this again. Probably I’ll have to be sneaky about it, but I’m confident I can make it happen.

“Pervert,” Naruto pouts as he half stands to tuck himself in and I pull him close by the hoops on his waistband, biting lightly into the skin by one hip.

“And proud of it.”

Naruto laughs.


End file.
